


don't drink the tea

by strawbbylino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha is a thing but minsung don't know one another, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Body Swap AU, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, F/F, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hyunjin and Felix go to the same dance school as Minho, Jisung lives by himself and hates it, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Minho Seungmin and Jeongin all live together oop, Minho and Jisung switch bodies oop, a nice witch tho she just wants them to find love, they get tricked by a witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbylino/pseuds/strawbbylino
Summary: Jisung's mother always told him not to drink strange things from strangers. But this isn't a stranger, this is Chan's grandmother! Surely she means him no harm. Right? So why did he wake up in some stranger's body the next day?---alternatively; all chan's grandmother wants is for her grandson's friends to find love, even if her methods are a little unorthodox*on hiatus, will eventually be completed*
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	1. jisung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenziexxmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/gifts).



> (warning; unedited)
> 
> hello hello! 
> 
> welcome to my first entry for the minsung bingo event 2020! 
> 
> this prompt was 'Body Swap' 
> 
> i actually wasn't going to do this prompt, but my friends ended up making me want to try it lol 
> 
> the story is going to alternate between minho and jisung as they experience life in one another bodies until they can finally switch back :)

Jisung didn’t expect his day to go like this, he really didn't. Although, thinking back, he should have known something was up when Chan’s grandmother offered him free tea. And proceed to watch as he drank every drop with a strange look on her face. 

At the time, he had thought it was just so she could see if it was any good. Which it was! It was sweet, but also had a hint of spice that hit perfectly in the back of the throat. Besides, Jisung had thought being stared at was a small price to pay for free tea. 

Now, as he looked in horror at the mirror, he wished he had politely declined. 

“What the fuck was that tea…” he muttered as he leaned closer to the mirror, studying his features as he made faces towards it. Tentatively he raised a hand to his cheek and poked it, feeling the high cheekbones that he didn’t have yesterday. 

He blinked, shutting his eyes hard, even rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes hard enough to see shapes - but the image in front of him stayed the same. 

The figure looking back at him from the mirror wasn’t him. Like anywhere close to him. 

For one, this guy was literally the hottest person Jisung had laid eyes on in a  long time, with pretty eyes and soft brown hair that fell perfectly across his forehead even though Jisung had literally just woken up. 

“Maybe this is some fucked up dream-” Jisung muttered before harshly pinching the flesh of his cheek, only to gasp in pain. “Not a dream then.” 

Jisung swallowed, gently messing around his hair. He kept poking around his newfound body in slight amazement, blushing when he poked around at the guy’s abs and arms. 

He pursed his lips, slightly unnerved as the unfamiliar face moved along with him, backing away to sit on the edge of the bed. 

He honestly had no idea what to do. Did he just sit around this apartment? What if someone called, or came over? Did this guy have roommates? How was he supposed to know what acting ‘odd’ was for him? 

Jisung pawed around the nightstand before grasping the phone that was left there in Jisung’s haste to get to the mirror after he saw a flash of his new reality looking back at him. 

Biting his lip, he thanked whoever was listening as the face I.D instantly let him in. Curious as a notification flashed across the screen, he clicked onto Instagram. 

‘ LEEKNOW98 ’ was the user that greeted him as he looked at the personal feed, along with a few words in the bio, ‘ Lee Minho. 23. Dancer at Soul-Dance. Cat dad.’ 

Jisungs eyes widened. This guy danced at the same place Felix did! Maybe he knew Felix! If anyone could help him, it would be Felix - or Chan but he didn’t have his number memorized. 

Quickly switching over to the guy’s contacts, he searched for the familiar number of his best friend. A loud noise of triumph escaped him as he found it nearly instantly. 

‘Felix, can we meet up asap? ’ he quickly typed out, watching with bated breath as it sent. 

The response was almost instant, ‘ Sure hyung! Meet up at the usual place? ’ 

Jisung panicked. What was the usual place? ‘ Can we meet up at the Cafe on 4th? ’ 

Felix should know where that was - they had spent so much of Freshman year hidden away in that cafe,  ‘On my way! See you there! ’ 

Jisung let out a relieved breath, “Thank you, Felix!” Jisung stood quickly, rushing to pull on a shirt and pants and escaping into the living room. 

Jisung’s eyes widened as they landed on the large cat tree near the window. This guy had cats? ‘ Cat dad ’ flashed across his memory. “Fuck-” 

A small ball of fur came flying at him, meowing loudly at his feet as the cat looked up at him. Jisung blinked as the cat head-butted him softly in the leg, purring. 

A smile burst across his lips, “Oh my gosh aren’t you the cutest thing ever-”

“God, can’t you baby your cats at a normal time?” a voice groaned out, startling Jisung. The voice belonged to a boy sitting on the couch, scowling towards Jisung. ‘ He reminds me of a fox. ’ “It’s like 10 am.” 

“I um-” Jisung didn’t know what to say. Thankfully, the boy spoke for him, laying back down on the couch and eyeing Jisung. 

“Where the heck are you off to? You better not be trying to sneak to the studio again.” the boy frowned, narrowing his eyes at Jisung, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, “Don’t make me call Seungmin again. He was serious about tying you to the couch - there's only so much I can do before he does it.” 

“I’m, um, not going to the studio?” Jisung tried, slowly inching his way towards the door, “I’m meeting up with Felix.” The boy visibly perked up at the mention of Felix, eyes widening. 

“Oh! Can I come with?” the boy started to sit up, “I’ve been wanting to ask him about this new update on PUB-G-”

“No!” Jisung winced at his volume, “I mean, he called, wanting advice on some more personal things? But we can come back here after!” 

The boy pouted, but nodded, deflating to sit further on the couch, “Bring me home some cookies." 

"Of course!" Jisung beamed, slightly relieved this boy was so easy to sway. That feeling evaporated as he watched the boy narrow his eyes at him again, raising an eyebrow. 

"Why are you so happy this morning?" he asked, looking him up and down, "Did something happen? Have a good dream?" 

Jisung felt a blush cover his face as the boy smirked, "No! I just woke up in a good mood is all!" 

The boy sighed, waving a hand at him dismissively, "Whatever, its a nice change from the glares. Remember my cookies or I'm burning your dance shoes." 

Jisung felt a shiver run through his body as the boy  smiled  as he said it, as it was normal. 

' Well , he thought as he quickly escaped the apartment, ' maybe it is for Minho and the kid. ' 

Shaking his head, he quickly made way to the familiar cafe, hesitantly waving and nodding to the people that met his eyes and smiled. Clearly, this boy was popular - much more popular than Jisung himself was. 

Finally, he arrived in front of the cafe, quickly darting inside the cozy building. 

He couldn’t stop the relieved sigh that escaped him when he spotted the familiar dyed hair of his best friend, sliding in across from Felix almost instantly. 

“Thank you so much, Felix, I honestly have no idea what I would do without you-” he started to ramble, a trademark of Han Jisung, before snapping his mouth shut. 

Felix blinked at him in shock, “Er no problem, hyung-” 

Jisung took a deep breath before glancing around. He didn’t want anyone to overhear this. “I have to tell you something., but you have to swear you won’t freak out.” 

Felix blinked again. It made Jisung wonder just how out of character he was acting in Minho’s body. Then Felix opened his mouth, “If this is something like your plan to lock Chan in the basement again, I don’t think I want to know. It didn’t work last time, I think you need to let it go.” 

“What?” Jisung blinked before shaking his head, “No no, its nothing like that!” 

Felix eyed him in suspension before nodding, “Ok, what is it?” 

Jisung took a deep breath, “I’mreallynotMinhoIjustwokeupinhisbodyI’mactuallyJisungandIdon’tknowhowIendedupinhisboydanditssortascarylikeomghe’ssohotwhat-” 

Felix blinked slowly, confusion in his eyes, “What? Hyung I can’t understand your rambles-” 

“I’m not Minho! I think I switched bodies with him or something!” Jisung finally cracked, gesturing franticly towards his face, “It’s me, Jisung!” 

Felix laughed. Jisung scowled as he watched him throw his head back, slamming the palms of his hands down on the table, “That's a good one Hyung! Though, I didn’t know you knew Jisung.” 

“I’m not joking around!” Jisung hissed back, pouting slightly. 

“Hyung, it isn’t possible for people to switch bodies -” 

“You used to eat sand and dirt like it was real food until you were 12.” 

“- how did you end up in his body?” Felix asked, eyes widening in shock as he leaned back in his seat. “You’re really Jisung? This isn’t some prank, is it? I swear if Han Jisung told you that I’ll murder him-” 

“Its real Lix,” Jisung said dryly, “I went to bed last night and woke up with his face instead of mine.” 

Felix’s eyebrows furrowed, “Huh, does that mean Minho is in your body?” 

Jisung paled, “Oh my god-” 

Felix smirked, “You hadn’t thought of that, did you?” 

Jisung groaned, burying his head in his hands, “Why didn’t I think of that!” 

“You know,” Felix took a long slurp of his drink, “now that I know it’s you, it’s easy to see. Minho would never be caught dead in plaid and stripes.” 

Jisung peaked at Felix, “Can you tell me about him? So I don’t mess things up?” 

“Hmm,” Felix hummed in thought, “Well, he’s older than us, he has a cat, he’s a professional dancer-” 

“He’s a dancer?!” Jisung squeaked, weakly poking at his stomach before muttering under his breath, “I guess that explains the body…” 

Felix frowned, “Yeah, don’t go around molesting his body Jisung! You have to give it back eventually!”

Jisung blushed, “Felix don’t say it like that, oh my god - ” 

Felix rolled his eyes but continued talking, “He’s in his last year at our University. He’s actually my TA for one of my classes.” 

“That's great and all, but what about his personality?” Jisung slumped into his seat, “I really don’t want to mess things up for him.” 

“Well, he’s honestly one of the best people I know.” Felix said softly, “He acts like he doesn’t care a lot, but I don’t think I met a person who cares more. He can be kinda weird, but he’s a great guy. You two would actually get along great, now that I think about it.” 

Jisung blushed again, “So he doesn’t just look like a god, but he’s nice as well?”

A devious look took over Felix’s features, “So you think he’s hot?”

“Felix!” Jisung hissed again, embarrassed from his best friends antics. 

“Fine fine,” Felix pouted slightly, “I’ll stop.” 

“What should we do about, you know,” Jisung gestured to his body, “this?” 

Felix thought for a second, “I guess we should find Minho in your body first.” 

“That’s gonna be so weird,” Jisung muttered softly, following Felix as he stood, “Oh! This...kid? In Minho’s apartment, he, um, wanted cookies?” 

“Kid?” Felix frowned for a second, “Oh! You mean Jeongin! He’s Minho’s brother. He has a cookie addiction.” 

“Do I get him some?” Jisung looked at the cafe menu in slight worry. 

“I would,” Felix said seriously, “The last time Minho didn’t bring him home cookies, Jeongin ‘accidentally’ spilled red dye into Minho’s white load.” 


	2. witches? witches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' mihi in aeternum ' 
> 
> Known as ‘Love Brew’  
> \- a potion thought to grant the drinker  
> the ability to find their soulmate.   
> \- How is unknown.   
>  (Untested.)
> 
> ingredients   
> \- Tear of a Unicorn  
> \- 1 Red tulip  
> \- 1 Lady's mantle  
> \- 2 cups of Stardust  
> \- 1 1/2 Lavender Rose  
> \- 2 grams of Lemon Verbena to cover taste 
> 
> side effects  
> \- unknown
> 
> cure   
> \- unknown
> 
> instructions  
> 1\. pour tear of a unicorn in a pot   
> 2\. allow this to come to a boil at 150 degrees as you grind a red tulip and lady's mantle into a paste  
> 3\. add the paste to the pot. mix in 2 cups of stardust.   
> 4\. mix in lavender rose once potion turns blue.   
> 6\. continue mixing as you add in the lemon verbena to taste.   
> 7\. stir until the potion is a vibrant orange
> 
> cool and store in cold space. serve hot.

Now, normally, Minho wouldn’t call himself a vain person. Yes, he kept his appearance neat and tidy, was careful in the way he dressed and had a skincare regimen that rivalled Hyunjins but that didn’t mean he was obsessed. 

It also wasn’t normal to wake up in someone else’s body after passing out with a headache the previous night. 

Minho frowned lightly, poking at the males slightly puffed out cheek as he studied the features in the mirror. The guy was cute, Minho acknowledged to himself. 

“He needs to sleep more,” he muttered to himself as he ran a finger over the boy’s eye bags, “and eat more.” 

Minho straightened his back, stepping away from the mirror as he ran a hand through the boy's hair, making a face slightly as his fingers got caught in knots. 

Sitting back onto the bed, he sighed heavily. He knew he shouldn’t have drunk all that tea Chan’s grandmother had forced down his throat. He wasn’t even going to go to the Bang Cafe, but Chan had called him citing ‘ _ Grandma Bang misses you Minho _ ’ which was code for ‘ _ come and show me your alive since you never answer your texts _ ’. 

Minho sighed as he slumped down slightly, pulling out the boy's phone to glance at the time before quickly getting dressed, taking the time to pull on a hat before leaving the apartment, barely looking at the semi-open door that led into another room. 

He couldn’t believe Chan’s grandmother actually did it if the tea was what he thought it was. 

Lately, Chan’s grandmother (commonly known as  _ Granny Bang _ to Chan's friends) had become...how should he put it... _ obsessed _ with Minho’s love life - or rather the lack of one. 

According to her, Minho was a kind soul who was destined to meet his soulmate, stating that she was shocked he hadn’t discovered them yet. Minho hadn’t trusted the look in her eye as she said it, but at the end of the day, he knew Granny Bang loved him like another grandson and only wanted the best for him. 

So when she pressed the tea into his hand and insisted he drank it all, he figured it was just one of her health boosters. Not the  _ ‘soulmate’  _ one she had brought up while having coffee with his mother. 

Granted, neither his mother nor Chan had believed that Granny Bang had discovered a ‘soulmate’ potion that would work, and Minho, who unlike his best friend and mother didn’t have a lick of magic in his body, trusted their word. 

Honestly, now that he thought about it, it was his fault for drinking the orange substance disguised as ‘herbal tea’ after hearing its name. 

‘ _ Love Brew _ ’, he scoffed silently, ‘ _ even its name was a hint to its intent.’ _

And now here he was, dodging people as he made his way towards his apartment in the body of his apparent soulmate. 

Just great. 

He so wasn't prepared for this on a Monday morning. 

\---

“So where do you think Minho will be?” Jisung asked as he sat on Minho’s ( _ his? _ ) bed, Felix slipping into the desk chair across from him. 

Jeongin had been placated by the cookies delivered to him, muttering something along the lines of ‘ _ you will not be sacrificed this time _ ’ to Jisung before closing his door in his face. Jisung didn’t know how to feel about that. 

“Well,” Felix said, taking a long sip of his drink, “probably in your apartment. I mean you did wake up in his.” 

“Yeah, but would he stay there?” Jisung asked, biting his lip, “And how would he react?” 

“Knowing Minho, he’d take it in stride.” Felix shrugged, “Not panic like you.” 

Jisung blushed, “Hey! Waking up in a different body isn’t exactly normal you know-” 

“Hey Minho,” Jeongin said, cookie crumbs on his face as he poked his head into the room, “some guy is asking about you at the door. Something about tea?” 

Felix and Jisung’s eyes both widened, and Jisung quickly bounded out of the door, ignoring the loud squawk Jeongin made as he was shoved out of the way. 

There, standing in the living room looking disgruntled and oddly put together for once, was himself. Or rather, his body. 

“Did you drink the tea too?” Jisung flinched at hearing himself talk, blinking in shock before nodding. 

“Y-yeah,” Jisung responded, “The one at the Bang Cafe, right?”

Jisung watched himself scowl, “Was it called ‘ _ Love’s Brew? _ ’” 

“...yeah.” 

“I assume you know what’s happening, right?” Minho asked, lowering his arm's from where he had them crossed over his chest. 

“Um,” Jisung glanced over to Jeongin, who only raised an eyebrow in return, silently eating another cookie from the bag he held. “We’ve switched bodies?”

“I knew something was off about you,” Jeongin muttered, “You never put stripes with patterns.” 

Minho rolled his eyes, “Glad my sense of fashion is what you identify me with, Jeongin.” 

“Well, he also was nice in the morning so-” 

“So,” Felix cut in, fully aware of the fight that would ensue between the brothers if Jeongin finished his sentence, “Any idea how this happened Minho?” 

Minho sighed, “We both drank some of Granny Bang’s Love Brew. It must have been an effect or the purpose of the drink.” 

“Ok, but how does an  _ herbal tea _ make us switch bodies?” Jisung asked, slumping onto the couch in front of him, “It’s just a drink!” 

Jisung watched as Minho, Jeongin and Felix seemingly had a silent conversation with one another, feeling completely left out until Minho let out a loud sigh, giving Jisung a dry look that honestly looked intimidating on his face. 

“What do you know about witches?” 

Jisung let out a startled laugh, “Witches? Like a pointed hat, broomstick riding magical people?” 

“Take out the riding a broom,” Jeongin said nonchalantly as he threw his legs over the side of the armchair, “That’s so 1800’s.” 

Jisung let out a laugh that quickly faded as he noticed no one else joined in. He paled, eyes widening as he fell back further into the couch, “You're serious? Witches.” 

Minho nodded, “Witches.” 

“And you knew about this?” Jisung asked Felix, shock thrumming through his body.

Felix shrugged, “I figured it was a witch or you were a shapeshifter. I was gonna test you with iron but Minho arrived and confirmed my first theory.” 

“Witches.” Jisung laughed weakly, running a hand through his ( _ Minhos? _ ) hair. “Fuck.” 

Minho fell into the seat next to him, mirroring his actions as he sighed, “You got that right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thats everything for now!! thank you for reading <3 
> 
> I aim for this story to be only a few chapters long :) 
> 
> follow me on my insta (@leeknowcantswim)  
> and my twitter! (@leeknowcantswim)


End file.
